Bon anniversaire Lysanea !
by Laku-san
Summary: Petit texte débile pour l'anniversaire de Lysanea, publié à l'occasion de mon anniversaire ! Cliché et débile...Yaoi suggéré ! Bonne lecture


**Titre :** Bon anniversaire Lysanea !

**Auteur :** Laku-san

**Genre :** Hum...Débile ? Clichés ? Ouais ça doit être ça !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, ni à Lysanea aussi, à notre plus grand désespoir. Lysanea ne m'appartient pas non plus xD. De toute façon, elle n'est pas un personnage animé...Ou pas, contrairement à Winnus et Craignos qui EUX, nous appartiennent...Private Joke mdr

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui, je sais...L'anniversaire de Lysanea date de quelques mois (d'un peu plus de 2 mois maintenant). Je lui ai envoyé ce texte par mail. Et après demande de ma part et acceptation de la sienne, je publie ce petit texte débile pour mon anniversaire à moi ! Huhuhu !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bon anniversaire Lysanea !**

Rouen, le 24 Mai 2008, par mail.

Coucou !

Eh oui, même avec ma petite tête de linotte, je n'ai pas oublié ce jour important ! Donc je te souhaite un...

Ah attends, on frappe à ma porte je reviens !

-"..."  
-"Saluuut ! On dérange ? On entre hein ?"  
-"Euh...Oui, allez-y ! Mais enlevez vos chaussures ! Allez ! Oui, même toi, enlèves ces immondices jaunes à tes pieds !" (1)

-"J'ai donc un peu de visite, comme tu le remarques !"

-"Eh ! C'est super sympa chez toi ! Ouaaah ! C'est beau ça !"  
-"Non, ne touches pas ça Duoooo !"  
PAAAAF...  
-"Trop tard."  
-"Oups, désolé."

-"Euh...Oui merci Quatre. Il fait du thé, c'est gentil ça, non ? Quel gentil garçon ! Il est tout mimi en plus, il a..."

-"Non, je n'en dirais pas plus, je viens de me faire tuer par un regard vert."

-"..."  
-"Duo ? Tu peux me traduire là ? J'ai pas compris son silence !"  
-"Il demande s'il peut s'asseoir. En plus, il boude car tu as traité ses chaussures, je cite, "d'immondices jaunes"."  
-"Eh eh " Vas-y assieds-toi Heero."

-"Bon bah puisque vous êtes là, vous allez souhaitez un bon anniversaire à Lysanea avec moi ! Elle qui vous mets si bien en scène, non ?"  
-"Mouais, je sais pas. Dans ces fics, j'ai des blocages, je me fait rembarrer, je suis enfermé dans un placard ou dans une soute avec Heero qui m'en a fait baver..."  
-"Oui et moi, je fais mon salaud avec plein de mecs pour, c'est vrai, à la fin attendre quelqu'un qui n'est autre que mon Trowa ! Mais quand même, je ne suis pas un salaud ! Na, elle n'aura pas de thé !"

-"Ouh, ce sourire innocent...Pas si innocent. Et vous Trowa et Heero ?"

-"Hn."  
-"Passionnant tout ça dites moi. Non, je n'ai rien dit, enlevez ces regards tueurs...Ou je lui commande une fic où vous souffrez tous comme des malades, où Duo finira avec Quatre et un threesome entre Heero, Trowa et Wufei ! D'ailleurs il est où ?"  
¤Porte qui s'ouvre en fracas.¤

-"Putain de bordel de merde ! C'est quoi ce pays de merde où y a des sens interdits dans tous les sens ? En plus je suis tombé en panne ! Maxwell, je te retiens pour la confiture dans mes chaussures ! J'AI HORREUR D'ÊTRE EN RETARD !! Et tout ça pour allez chez...une onna !"  
-"MWAHAHAHAAAAA !! T'es tout décoiffé Fei !! AHAHAHAHA !!"  
-"Maxwell ! Ta gueule."  
-"Ah non, moi c'est Maxwell Duo !"  
-"Grmmphjtpoppp..."

-"Ah bah il est là. Assieds-toi Wufei."  
-"Merci Onna."  
-"...Je ne commenterais pas Fei ! Héhéhé !"  
-"MWAHAHAHA !! Trop fort Laku !"

-"Tiens, tu cries pas mon nom ? Bah oui tu connais pas mon nom de famille, c'est sûr ! MWAHAHA !! Voilà la technique de faire taire Wuman !"

-"Oui, donc, on disait qu'on allait dire bon anniversaire à Lysanea !"  
-"Bon anniversaire Lysanea ! Même si j'ai plein de problèmes, je finis avec mon Hee-chan, alors c'est bon ! Te fais plein de bisous et si je pouvais je te sauterai dessus...A défaut je vais le faire sur Laku !"  
-"Aaaaah !" BAM ! "Merci Duo, je suis touchée. Oui Heero récupère le au lieu de me tuer du regard, ça sert à rien, je suis immunisée à force de lire des fics."  
-"Hn."  
-"Allez dis le ! C'est simple, répète après moi : B.o.n a.n.n.i.v.e.r.s.a.i.r.e L.y.s.a.n.e.a !"  
¤CLIC.¤  
-"Duo ? Aide moi."  
-"C'est fini Hee-chan ! Dis-le après je te fais un calinou et je te donne du nutella !"  
¤DECLIC¤  
-"...Nimmu ryoukai. Bon anniversaire Lysanea."  
-"Je suis bluffé Duo."  
-"Je suis un as !"  
-"Mon calin."  
-"Ah oui pardon."

-"Bon anniversaire Lysanea. Je retiens néanmoins que je suis parfois un salaud, que j'ai failli me faire tuer par Trowa dans une de tes dernières fics, mais il n'en reste pas moins que les moments entre Trowa et moi sont très mignons et très intenses...Hihihi."  
-"Oh il rougit !"  
-"...Bon anniversaire Lysanea. Viens là toi. Je vais te donner des raisons de rougir !"  
-"Oooh...C'est mimi. Mais euh j'ai qu'une pièce, vous pouvez pas attendre un peu. Qui veut un peu de thé en attendant ?!"

-"Wuwu ?"  
-"...LAKU !!"  
-"Oooh...Et sinon ?"  
-"Bon anniversaire Onn...Lysanea."  
-"Bah voilà !"

-"Bon et bien maintenant, BON ANNIVERSAIRE de ma part à moiiii ! Thé ! Miam."

¤Quelques temps plus tard.¤  
-"Eh bien, on va y aller Laku, merci pour tout."  
-"De rien Quatre, c'était très sympa, mais vous devriez y aller, Trowa semble mal à l'aise dans son pantalon, surtout que tu es sur ses genoux et que tu bouges pour me parler. Inconvénient des petits appartements MWAHAHA !"

-"Mmmh...Hee-chan ! Ta main !"  
-"Hn. On y va nous aussi. Au revoir."  
-"Moi aussi, Sally m'attends."  
-" !...MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA !! Je le savaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !"  
-"MAXWELL !"  
¤Part en claquant la porte, tout rouge.¤  
-"Allez ciao Laku et bisous à Lysanea !"  
-"Salut les gars !"

* * *

Eh eh !!  
Voilà pour toi ! Je me suis essayé à la "fan fiction GW" J'espère que ça t'a plu ! MDR

Bisous bisous et encore BON ANNIVERSAIRE ma belle Lysa !

* * *

(1) Je copyright cette expression ! MDR A vous d'imaginer la tête de Heero à l'énonciation de cette insulte contre ses sacros saintes baskets !

* * *

Et voilà ! Comment faire plaisir et se faire plaisir en même temps !

Je précise comme indiqué dans le texte que c'était ma première fanfiction sur Gundam Wing (Mais pas la dernière).

J'espère que vous avez bien ri...Moi oui ! XD

Laku-san


End file.
